A conventional tool display rack 11 is shown in FIG. 10 and generally includes a slot and/or two apertures 10 for hanging the rack with a tool retained on the rack 11. A plurality of retaining members 12 extend from a surface of the rack 11 and each retaining member 12 has a notch 13 so as to force-fit the tool in the notch 13. Although the conventional tool display rack allow the customer to observe the appearance of the tool displayed, the tool is not secured to the rack 11 so that the tool might be taken from the rack without permission by taking the tool from the notch 13. Furthermore, after the tool is purchased, the rack 11 will be discarded because the display rack is useless.
The present invention intends to provide a tool display rack that has a retaining member and a limitation member. A tool is secured on the display rack and the retaining member can be cut into two parts after the tool and the rack are purchased so that the tool is removably engaged with the two parts.